Sasuke em: quero um dog friend
by Uchiha Kaori
Summary: Ha! Boa piada... Sasuke querer um cachorrinho! n.n O que? não é uma piada? O.O Mentira? O.O Confiram... supernonsense... XD


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Sasuke em: quero um dog friend...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

S.O.S Kaori-san: Minna, preciso de água fria para esfriar essa cuca maluca... é a fic mais idiota que escrevi... "supernonsense"... fic bem tosca... se quiserem comentar sobre a fic depois, pode ficar à vontade u.u''...

Hidan: Se é tão nonsense assim, por que vai publicar?u.u'

Tobi: É! Por que?! O.o

Kaori: Por que a dona da fic é nonsense de nada... ¬¬

Hidan: Que Jashin-sama te abençoe...essa pobre alma que nem sabe fazer uma fic decente ... \u.u/

Tobi: Tobi vai orar! \o/

Sasori: Eu acho que você tem problema mental...

Kaori: Não exagera, né pessoal... n.n'

Hidan: Não é exagero... u.u

Tobi: Tobi viu quando Kaori-san nasceu! Ela foi atropelada por uma manada de gazelas, derrubei ela quando era um bebezinho e foi arrastada pelo cachorro do vizinho...! \o/

Kaori: Há, há... boa piada... ¬¬

--x--x--x--x--x--

Tobi: Vamos fazer uma troca... u.u

Kaori: Por que? Para que? Com o que? õ.õ

Tobi: Tobi te dá um Trakinas e você deixa ler a fic... u.u

Kaori: Nem pensar...e ainda por cima o pacote do biscoito está pela metade... ú.ú

Tobi: mas por que não? ó.ò

Kaori: Lá vem o Tobi com os "por ques" ... u.u Veja bem... se você trazer a argila do Deidara senpai eu deixo você ler! 3

Tobi: Tobi vai! D

Tobi vai correndo e tenta pegar a argila do Deidara... e só se escuta um gigante "BANG!"...

Deidara: O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu energúmeno, un? Ò.Ó

Tobi: X.X

Kaori: Mission failed... u.u Deixa para a próxima... n.n

--x--x--x--x--x--

Há! A História: Sasuke é um garoto solitário, mora com Orochimaru e Kabuto numa caverna escura e embolorada... Sua rotina é sempre a mesma: treinar, assistir TV e dormir... treinar, assistir TV e dormir... (é claro que ele come, viu gente...u.u é no sentido de se alimentar, seus mentes poluídas! Ò.ó)

Sasuke: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!! ò.ó

Orochimaru: O que foi baby? n.n

Sasuke: Não estou me sentindo bem... ¬¬

Orochimaru: Por que BENZINHÔÔ?

Sasuke: Preciso de um amiguinho, me sinto muito sozinho... ó.ò

Orochimaru: Mas você tem o Kabu-chan e eu... ô.ô

Sasuke: Não é esse tipo de companhia... eu quero um bichinho de estimação, para poder brincar com eu... ó.ò

Orochimaru: Mas você já tem minhas cobrinhas para brincar... n.n

Sasuke: Não tem não... õ.õ

Orochimaru: Claro que tem... (abaixa as calças) Esses... n.n

Sasuke: Guarda isso! x.x

Orochimaru: Vou pedir para o Kabu-chan trazer alguns cachorrinhos de companhia para você então... Ok, baby? n.n

Sasuke: EEEEEEEH!! \n.n/

Orochimaru: KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Kabuto: Sim, lord Orochimaru? n.n7

Orochimaru: Quero que você traga cachorrinhos para fazer companhia para o Sasuke-kun, tadinhu, está se sentindo solitário... ó.ò

Sasuke: ó.ò

Kabuto (pensando): "_Tenho que fazer outro serviçal para o EMO...Já bastava o pedido de outro dia, "O relógio do despertador Dinglee Bell da Barbie"..." ¬¬_

Sasuke: Tá esperando o que? Vai! ò.ó

Kabuto: Já estou indo! ò.ó7

Mais tarde...

Kabuto: Toma...

Sasuke: Mas esse cachorro é do Kiba...

Akamaru: Wan! Wan!

Sasuke(joga Akamaru para trás do sofá): Vai buscar outro... ù.ú

Um pouco mais tarde...

Kabuto: Aqui está... n.n

Sasuke: O Pluto? õ.õ

Kabuto: Gostou? n.n

Sasuke: Tem rabo muito fino, trás outro... ¬¬

Kabuto: ù.ú7

Algumas horas depois...

Kabuto: Olha... trouxe o Balto... n.n

Sasuke: Só um aviso... Balto é um lobo, não um cachorrinho... ù.ú

Kabuto(pensando): "_AAAAH! Eu ainda mato ele!" _ÒoÓ

Sasuke: Vai logo... ¬¬

Logo depois...

Sasuke: O Bethoven? Ele é muito babão...ò.ó Come e caga de mais, e não se esqueça que você que está encarregado da limpeza ... ù.ú

Kabuto: \ÒoÓ/

Depois... Kabuto chega com uma mochila enorme nas costas e foi tirando os cães...

Kabuto: Monicão?

Sasuke: Não...

Kabuto: Bidu?

Sasuke: Não...

Kabuto: Lessie?

Sasuke: Também não...

Kabuto: Scoob Doo? Ò.ó'

Sasuke: Não... ¬¬

Kabuto: Black Haiath? (Full Metal Alchemist... FMA)

Sasuke: Na não... u.u

Kabuto: O Inuyasha?

Sasuke: Há!Há!... claro que não... ¬¬

Kabuto: O Rin-tin-tin? \n.n/

Sasuke: Não!

Kabuto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Cansei, não vou buscar mais nenhum! \Ò.Ó/

Sasuke: O tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio... O Kabuto não quer dar um cachorrinho para miiiiiiim! T.T

Kabuto: Seu emo sem vergonha! Ò.ó

Orochimaru: Kabu-chan... seu incompetente... u.u Sasuke-kun, deixa que o titio arranja um para você... n.n

Sasuke: n.n

Quando Sasuke saiu, Orochimaru pegou o Kabuto, colocou uma roupa de cachorrinho Poodle nele e deu para Sasuke...

Orochimaru: Olha só Sasuke-kun! n.n

Sasuke: Que bonitinho! \n.n/

Kabuto: O.O

Sasuke corre e agarra no Kabuto...

Sasuke: Tio Orochi, o cachorrinho é bonitinho, mas fede á Kabuto... O.o

Orochimaru: Verdade? n.n

Sasuke: Cachorrinho, cachorrinho... n.n

É U FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Muito besta não é gente? O.o

É, eu sei... XD O reviews está aberto para críticas, então manda ve... \o/

Já nee... o/


End file.
